


all in tangles

by gremlinjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, brian loves jae so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinjae/pseuds/gremlinjae
Summary: a morning routine, of sorts





	all in tangles

**Author's Note:**

> title from carly rae jepsen’s “cut to the feeling”
> 
> [unedited]

Brian feels the warmth of the sun on the back of his neck before he opens his eyes, quietly cursing his forgetfulness for leaving the curtains open the night before. He reaches blindly behind him to turn off his obnoxious alarm (Hadn’t he turned that off? Again, forgetful.) before slowly opening his eyes just a smidgen. As his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room, Brian watches Jae sleeping beside him. The sunshine hits the bits of Jae’s hair that stick up randomly in all different directions and Brian smiles at Jae’s terrible bedhead. He reaches to curl his arm around Jae’s waist and snuggles closer, breathing in the scent of their laundry detergent that Jae tolerates with only minor whining (the first time Brian used it, Jae complained that he found two hives and that he was obviously deathly allergic, and Brian countered that by that logic, Jae was deathly allergic to 90% of the Earth).

Brian dozes like that, with his arm dangling over Jae, and he listens to Jae’s breathing and the quiet murmurs he always makes in his sleep. Brian loves mornings like this. The mornings where neither of them need to be to class or work and they can sleep in way longer than either of them should. Those are the mornings when Brian finally drags his sleepy boyfriend out of bed and makes breakfast and copious amounts of coffee (and it takes longer than it should, because Jae can’t help but get in Brian’s way and distract him with kisses). Brian likes to make Jae breakfast, and makes sure he always takes the time to eat something in the morning, even if it’s just a piece of toast.

Brian is just falling back into sleep when Jae stirs. He turns under Brian’s arm and opens his eyes, scooting forward so their noses almost touch. Brian tangles their legs together the way he likes to do when his feet are cold. “Good morning,” he says.

“G’morning.” Jae’s voice is croaky from sleep. “Are you gonna make me get up?”

“Not yet. The floors are going to be cold and my slippers are in the living room.”

“Ah, excellent,” says Jae. He pulls the comforter further around himself and Brian, creating a warm cocoon around them both, and closes his eyes. A moment later, one peeks open. “What, no good morning kiss?”

Brian scoffs. “You’re unbelievable.” But he obliges, because he can’t say no to Jae when his hair looks so fluffy and he looks so content in Brian’s bed. Jae sighs into the kiss, sinking into his pillow. He trails his hand lazily up Brian’s arm and lets his fingers settle in Brian’s hair, soft from the previous night’s shower.

When they part Brian snuggles in closer to Jae. Despite his scrawny build, Jae radiates warmth in the morning. “Am I the big spoon or the little spoon today?” Brian asks, the words muffled from how he has his face buried between Jae’s neck and Jae’s pillow.

“Hmm. Well, I don’t really wanna move, so looks like you’re getting spooned.”

Brian flips over, scooting back a smidge so his body is flush with Jae’s, who in turn slides his arm over Brian’s waist. Truth be told, Brian loves to be the little spoon, loves it when Jae holds him and buries his face in his hair, even when he wakes up and Jae is hugging him tight as a vice and Brian kind of can’t breathe. Brian winds their legs together and Jae whines.

“Bro, your feet are like blocks of ice, get them off me.”

“Shut up and go back to sleep you lazy doofus.”

“... Won’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s short but hopefully you found it sweet :-) talk 2 me about day6 on twitter @jaewinies


End file.
